The internet provides convenient access to information that may be useful for many business reasons. In many cases, business may direct employees to use web browsers or similar applications to conduct data prospecting by browsing through various sources of information that may be available over the internet. Web sites visited by these employees may include a variety content that may include information useful to the business, such as, contact information (e.g., telephone numbers, email addresses, or the like) for prospective clients. However, the useful information may be mixed in with less valuable information such as advertisements, or the like. Also, in some cases, the business information that may appear to be valuable to one employee may have been previously discovered by other employees. Accordingly, in some cases, business information discovered by prospecting with a web browser may appear to be newly discovered even though it may be known to the prospecting business. And, in some cases, business information uncovered during prospecting may require special handling which may otherwise be unknown to the prospecting employee. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.